prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
No Surrender 2012
No Surrender 2012 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) that took place on September 9, 2012 at the Impact Wrestling Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the eighth annual No Surrender under its chronology. The event hosted the culmination of the Bound for Glory Series, which determined the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Bound for Glory. Background No Surrender featured seven professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The primary matches on the card center around the conclusion of the Bound for Glory Series. The top four in the standings based on points were James Storm, Samoa Joe, Bully Ray, and Jeff Hardy. As the final four, they advanced to the one night tournament at the PPV that will determine the ultimate winner. As points leader, Storm had the option to choose his opponent in the semi-finals, and selected Bully Ray (due to Ray making accusations about Storm being involved with Aces & Eights and because in the previous year, Bully Ray beat James Storm in a Bound for Glory semi-final match), leaving Joe vs Hardy as the other semi-final. The winners of those matches will meet in the finals where the winner receives a TNA World Heavyweight Championship match at Bound for Glory. Another major match on the card features TNA World Champion Austin Aries challenging any member of Aces & Eights to a fight. After weeks of attacks on Aries by the renegade group, Aries had threatened a lower level member of the group in exchange for a fight at the PPV, specifically targeting the large enforcer known as "Arm Breaker". Another storyline on the card features Rob Van Dam going against Magnus. After Van Dam was eliminated from the final four, Magnus mocked him in backstage by saying that Van Dam can't reach the bar anymore and isn't the man he once was, which resulted in Van Dam punching Magnus in the face. They start fighting until Security run in to separate them. The top midcard match features Christopher Daniels and Kazarian]] defending the TNA World Tag Team Championship against former champions AJ Styles and Kurt Angle. After the revelation that Daniels and Kazarian had fabricated the whole Claire Lynch pregnancy story to blackmail Styles, Styles vowed revenge, and is using his rematch clause to challenge for the titles that Daniels and Kazarian won from Styles and Angle in June. Aftermath Jeff Hardy went on to feud with Austin Aries over the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, which would lead to Hardy defeating Aries at Bound for Glory to win his third World Title. Hardy would defeat Aries again at Turning Point in a ladder match to retain the title. After Bobby Roode cost James Storm in the Bound for Glory Series, the two former tag team partners reignited their year-long feud leading to a Street Fight at Bound for Glory that Storm won. After failing to win the Knockouts Championship, Tara turned into a villainess on the September 13 edition of Impact Wrestling by attacking Brooke Tessmacher, and then claiming on the following week that Tessmacher used her to become champion. Tara later defeated ODB to earn another shot at the Knockouts Championship. At Bound for Glory, the evil Tara defeated Tessmacher to win her fifth Knockouts Championship. Results ; ; *Jeff Hardy defeated Samoa Joe in a 2012 Bound for Glory Series Semi-Finals Match (12:34) *Bully Ray defeated James Storm in a 2012 Bound for Glory Series Semi-Finals Match (13:54) *Miss Tessmacher © defeated Tara to retain the TNA Knockout Championship (6:55) *Zema Ion © defeated Sonjay Dutt to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (11:32) *Rob Van Dam defeated Magnus (10:07) *The World Tag Team Champions of the World (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) © defeated A.J. Styles and Kurt Angle to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (19:30) *Jeff Hardy defeated Bully Ray in the 2012 Bound for Glory Series Final match (12:23) Other on-screen talent See also *No Surrender *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links * Results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:No Surrender